Por una semana? nada más?
by AndreKimiko
Summary: Kuno, Kodachi, Shampoo, Happosai, Soun, Genma y Ukio todos estarán fuera por una semana y Ranma decide aprovechar su oportunidad. Este es mi primer fanfic espero que me haya quedado bien. R&A Que lo disfruten ULTIMO CAPITULO!
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi y el día que lleguen a ser míos un elefante azul con rayas moradas con un tutú y guantes de boxeador va a bailar frente a la ventana de mi cuarto (iniciemos con que mi cuarto no tiene ventanas). Bueno disfruten!!!

Por una semana? nada más?

Capitulo 1: Lograré reunir el valor!

Eran vacaciones y Ranma como acostumbraba hacer cuando quería pensar y estar un rato a solas iba a subirse al techo pero oyó la conversación de Akane y Kasumi.

-Tan temprano te vas a ir a dormir Akane?- decía Kasumi sorprendida

-Si es que hoy me levante muy temprano (bostezo) y estoy muy cansada- decía de manera soñolienta Akane

-Akane tiene mucho sueño – pensó Ranma- mejor será que no me suba al techo siempre que lo hago la despierto. Solo por hoy la dejaré dormir.

Ranma olvido de su plan de ir al techo y se fue a su cuarto a pensar de por si su papa no lo iba a molestar ya que se había ido a entrenar con Soun y Happosai. Ranma pensó que tal vez mañana podría ir a almorzar fuera de por sí sabia de dos lugares donde le daban la comida gratis. Pero muy pronto se acordó de algo que frustró sus planes. No podía ir a donde Ukio porque andaba en una convención de chefs y no podía ir a donde Shampoo por que ella se había ido con Cologne y Mousse al visitar la aldea de las amazonas… bueno Mousse no la estaba acompañando la estaba persiguiendo diciéndole (rogándole) que se casara con él.

-Que aburrido!- pensó Ranma- estamos de vacaciones y no vamos ir a ninguna parte incluso Kuno-sempai y Kodachi se fueron a la playa por una semana!...

En ese momento cruzo por la mente de Ranma una enorme casualidad todas las personas que siempre lo molestaban iban a estar fuera por lo menos una semana! Solo iban a estar él, Kasumi, Nabiki y… -Akane- dijo Ranma mientras ponía una cara media sonrojada. – Es la primera vez que voy a estar solo con ella después de años…- pensó Ranma. Él ya tenía muy en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella pero no sabía bien que pensaba ella de él siempre que creía tener una respuesta Akane hacía algo que lo confundía rápidamente… Después de cinco minutos de silencio total…

-Tengo una idea… haciendo esto al fin sabré que piensa Akane de mi!- dijo Ranma en voz muy baja -pero… no creo que pueda hacerlo es muy arriesgado…- Ranma tenía razón… ya habían pasado tres años desde que había empezado a vivir en el dojo Tendo y en esos tres años supo que sentía por Akane, tenía una semana libre de todos los que siempre molestaban o interrumpían cuando alguno de los dos iban a decir algo importante iba a aprovecharlo bien…

- el día de mañana… el día de mañana le pediré a Akane que sea mi novia por lo menos por la semana solo tengo que reunir el valor…- pensaba Ranma, el solo pensar en eso hacia que Ranma se hiciera un saco de nervios- pero si al final nuestros papás si nos terminan casando… tendremos que convivir como pareja… sería solo como para ver como nos iría no es algo tan importante… creo- se decía Ranma para darse ánimos porque en realidad si tenia muchos nervios de hacerlo…

Al día siguiente.

Ranma se despertó… pero no había olvidado lo que había pensado la noche anterior… bajó a desayunar estaba un poco nervioso pero parece que nadie lo notó trato de hablar con Akane en la mañana pero fue un completo desastre no logro articular mas que unas pocas palabras pero Akane iba a bañarse por lo que le dijo que hablarían mas tarde…

Más tarde Ranma tuvo otra oportunidad esta era simplemente perfecta, Nabiki había ido a pasear con una amigas y Kasumi andaba haciendo compras Ranma se armo de valor y le pregunto a Akane si podían hablar se sentaron en el pasillo que da al patio

-Oye Akane… no se si lo notaste pero todos están afuera por lo menos una semana: Ukio, Shampoo, Kodachi, ku…- Pero Akane no dejó terminar a Ranma…

-Que las extrañas!?- dijo Akane furiosa mientras veía hacía el otro lado

-NO déjame terminar si!?-dijo Ranma casi gritando- No están ellas ni Kuno ni Happosai ni nuestros padres ni ninguna persona de las que siempre nos molestan…- dijo Ranma más calmado.

-Tiene razón- pensó Akane, y respondió rápidamente aún con un tono de enojada - pero a que quieres llegar con esto?

-Pues… je je pensé que tal vez…podrías… bueno tu y yo… de por si algún día tendremos que…- Ranma trata de explicarse pero no podía su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas

-Dilo rápido!- le dijo Akane

En ese momento una brisa de aire pasó y les movió el pelo a los dos. Ranma logro unir las palabras correctas y el valor y empezó a hablar. Akane notó que era algo serio y se concentro en la conversación

-pues anoche me di cuenta de eso y pensé que tal vez solo por esta semana tu y yo podríamos intentar ser…

-YA LLEGUE!!!- se oyó al fondo la voz de Kasumi, Akane se desconcentró y fue a recibir a su hermana Ranma… pues Ranma se quedo como una piedra supo que estuvo tan cerca pero no pudo lograrlo simplemente lo dejo en shock… Después de esta desilusión Ranma fue y se acostó en su cama, pasó así alrededor de una hora y media estaba tan frustrado que supo que solo había una manera de dejar sacar su ira, iba ir al dojo a practicar… pero cuando llegó se topo con una sorpresa, en el dojo estaba Akane.

El la vio y estuvo dudando como cinco minutos si debía entrar o no pero Akane lo descubrió una cosa que tal vez ayudo a que ella lo descubrirá es que Ranma gritó

-QUE DEBO HACEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!!!!!????- a los aires pero eso ya no importaba…

-Ranma que haces?-preguntó Akane asustada por el gritó de Ranma de hace unos momentos

-Pues yo… nada- respondió Ranma

-Oye tu me estabas diciendo algo cuando Kasumi interrumpió por que no seguimos la conversación?- dijo Akane inocentemente

-Pues… bueno yo…- vacilo Ranma pero no tardo mucho en aceptar.

Una vez que entraron al dojo y se sentaron Ranma fue quien empezó a hablar

-Bueno como ya te había dicho todos no van a estar aquí por una semana…-dijo Ranma

-Aja- murmuro Akane

- Pues yo estaba pensando en que tal vez… pues…-En ese momento Ranma empezó a sonrojarse- si igual no terminamos ca… pues… la cosa es que...- Ranma exhaló decepcionado. Aunque Ranma tuviera 4 o 5 "prometidas" Akane fue la única que logro llegar a su corazón… bueno en realidad había sido la única chica que había logrado llegar a su corazón y lo aceptaba tal como era… el nunca había hecho esto por lo que estaba muy nervioso…

Volvió a suspirar y dijo:- Si nuestros papás nos terminan casando estaba pensando que tal vez tendríamos que aprender que llevarnos bien como pareja entonces para practicar pensé que tal vez por esta semana podríamos ser novios- estas ultimas palabras Ranma las dijo muy bajito pero Akane aun así pudo oírlas

Lo único que Akane pudo hacer fue poner una cara de sorpresa y ver la cara de Ranma la tenia roja, roja, roja, los ojos de Ranma, en esos ojos se veía que Ranma estaba diciendo la verdad lo cual asustaba a Akane. La siguiente acción que tuvo Akane fue bajar la cabeza tanto que no se le veía la cara. Esto asustó a Ranma lo que hizo que quisiera que el mudo lo tragara en ese momento.

-Bueno… e…emm piénsalo… y me después… me… me das las respuesta… o… solo olvida que lo mencione… que alguna vez lo mencioné… sí?

Ranma estaba apunto de salir del dojo cuando sintió que lo estaban deteniendo… volvió a ver a Akane

-Akane que estás haciendo???- Pregunto Ranma

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi y el día que lleguen a ser míos un elefante azul con rayas moradas con un tutú y guantes de boxeador va a bailar frente a la ventana de mi cuarto (iniciemos con que mi cuarto no tiene ventanas). Bueno disfruten!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por una semana? nada más?

Capitulo 2 :Como que lo sabes todo!?

Ranma estaba apunto de salir del dojo cuando sintió que lo estaban deteniendo… volvió a ver a Akane

-Akane que estás haciendo???- Pregunto Ranma. Cuando Ranma volvió a ver a Akane ella trataba de ocultar su rostro pero no logró ocultarlo totalmente. Ranma se preocupo al ver que por sus mejillas pasaban lágrimas…

-Akane… esto… no llores… yo no… no quería hacerte llorar…-decía Ranma tratando de consolar a Akane pero no sabía por que lloraba- la habré herido?- pensó Ranma lo cual hizo que se preocupara pensó en por que lloraba pero… algo interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Akane…- se preguntó Ranma mientras sentía como Akane lo abrazaba cariñosamente…

- No quiero olvidarlo… y tampoco ocupo tiempo para pensarlo- dijo Akane. Ranma sabía a lo que se refería y quería hablar pero no podía estaba totalmente petrificado.

-Si me gustaría… me gustaría ser tu novia… por lo menos por esta semana…-dijo Akane mientras lloraba calmadamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Ranma que hasta entonces no la había abrazado la abrazó cariñosamente, pero cuando sintió las lágrimas en su espalda la apartó

-por que lloras- pregunto re-preocupada Ranma… el creía que iba a estar feliz pero estaba llorando.

-tranquilo -decía Akane con una sonrisa- no son lágrimas tristes sino lágrimas felices. Lagrimas felices? Que es eso? Ranma nunca había oído eso?

-Como que lagrima felices?- pregunto Ranma

-Significa que no estoy llorando por que me heriste sino por que me hiciste feliz- respondió Akane

-Akane tonta… no gastes lágrimas así… gástalas cuando te hieran en estos momentos solo pon una sonrisa- dijo Ranma mientras le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro a Akane. Akane sonrió en ese momento Ranma se sorprendió –Wow en realidad es muy linda…-pensó. Se mantuvieron en silencio solo viéndose a los ojos no ocupaban decir nada… solo verse. El silencio lo rompió Kasumi

-Akane me puedes ayudar?- se oyó a Kasumi desde la cocina

-a… mmm… claro ya voy- dijo Akane un poco perdida.

-Akane antes de que te vallas- dijo rápidamente Ranma- no le digas a nadie

-por que?- dijo Akane- no es que le quiera decir a alguien pero….

-Si Kasumi se entera no va a haber problemas pero si Nabiki se entera seguro le va a vender la información a Kuno y Kuno me va a perseguir, Kodachi se va a dar cuenta y te va a perseguir igual que Shampoo y U-chan y cuando nos demos cuanta medio pueblo va a estar persiguiéndonos….- Dijo Ranma

-Tienes razón- dijo Akane- mantengámoslo como un secreto…- dijo Akane mientras salía…

El resto de la tarde transcurrió normal, en la cena Akane estaba casi obligando a Ranma a probar algo que ella había cocinado. Él la amaba pero sabía que su comida sabía espantosa corrió por toda la casa parecía que se iba a salvar hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza… Akane había sacado su famoso mazo (quien sabe de donde) y le había golpeado haciendo que al fin cediera

-y… ¿Cómo esta?- dijo Akane nerviosa pero contenta

-B… bien- Ranma estaba sorprendido no sabía tan mal- en serio no sabe tan mal!

-Ves te lo dije!-dijo Akane sonriente

Después de la cena Akane subió a su cuarto a cambiarse ya se estaba terminando de poner su piyama cuando oyó que llamaban en la ventana

-p-chan!!! Lindo cerdito donde estabas y por que estás tan mojado?- decía Akane mientras lo abrazaba cabe mencionar que Ryoga soltó un hilito de sangre por la nariz.

-Akane puedo hablar contigo?- Se oyó detrás de la puerta a Ranma

-Ranma? Mmm…. Un momento- dijo Akane mientras terminaba de arreglarse la piyama. Después le abrió- Que ocupas Ranma?

-Pues… yo solo- decía Ranma pero lo alteró ver a Akane abrazar a Ryoga- vas a volver a dormir con ese cerdo!?

-Ay Ranma no empieces con tus celos- dijo Akane un poco molesta

-Celos como voy a tener celos de Ryoga!?-dijo Ranma molesto

-y quien mencionó a Ryoga?-respondió Akane

-Olvídalo yo… yo solo… solo venía- dijo Ranma un poco más calmado… y sonrojado- solo venía a invitarte al parque de diversiones mañana… ya sabes aprovechando las vacaciones y… lo otro

-otro jaja-dijo Akane mentalmente le daba mucha risa como lo llamaba – Claro! Vamos mañana- respondió sonriente y calmada e igual un poco sonrojada

-entonces… buenas noches- se despidió Ranma y se fue a su cuarto. Akane lo vio irse y cerró la puerta, abrazó a p-chan más fuerte de lo usual y se tiró a la cama

-Hay p-chan quien diría que el fuera tan cariñoso y que se bajara de su pedestal para pedirme que fuera su novia… jaja estaba tan nervioso nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- susurraba Akane para que nadie la oyera. Cuando oyó estas palabras el pequeño corazón del cerdo se rompió en mil y un pedacitos Charlotte digo p-chan sabía quien era "el"… tenía una gran furia en el corazón pero más aún tristeza.

Al día siguiente Akane se despertó y salió rápidamente de su cuarto no se dio cuenta de que p-chan no estaba.

Mientras tanto en alguna parte de china

-Akane en este momento no puedo ser tu cerdo mi corazón esta demasiado lastimado lo siento! Pero Ranma no saldrás victorioso de esta… Aunque no quiera debo volver a enfrentarte para quitarte a mi amada Akane – pensaba Ryoga-Por cierto señor sabe usted que tanto me falta para llegar a Tokio?

-Tokio estás en china muchacho!?

-Queeeeeeeee?

De vuelta en el dojo

-Buenos días- decía Ranma mientras bajaba las escaleras. Ranma vestía su camisa blanca con broches dorados, pantalones negros y sus habituales zapatillas chinas.

-Ranma vas a salir?- pregunto inocentemente Kasumi

-pues… si-respondió muy apenado

-y vas a ir con Akane- pregunto Nabiki

-Ya déjalo en paz Nabiki!-se oyó desde las escaleras la voz de Akane. Ranma estaba cerca de ella entonces fue el primero en verlas se quedo sin palabras. Akane llevaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas. Ese era un vestido que Ranma nunca le había visto.

-Wow Akane te ves muy bien- comento Kasumi

-Jaja bueno ya nos vamos! vamos Ranma- Dijo Akane. Ranma no podía responder. El siempre había pensado que Shampoo y u-chan eran más linda que Akane pero el día de hoy y ayer Ranma había visto algo que nunca había visto antes. Akane tenía una manera diferente de mostrar su belleza, Ranma no sabía cual era pero a veces la demostraba.

-Ranma, Ranma!- decía Akane mientras interrumpía sus pensamientos- Ranma estas bien?

-Que? A sí solo me distraje un poco… tranquila!- respondió Ranma un poco sonrojado por sus pensamientos anteriores que aun le paseaban por la cabeza.

-Bueno adiós volvemos en la tarde!-dijeron los dos en coro mientras salían.

-jaja que linda pareja hacen-dijo Kasumi

Ya cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de que estaban bien lejos del dojo empezó a hablar

-Kasumi tiene razón- dijo Ranma. Akane no entendió por lo que le volvió a ver con unos ojos que decían "de que hablas". Ranma también la volvió a ver cariñosamente y siguió hablando- En verdad te ves muy guapa con ese vestido. "Ranma"-Pensó Akane mientras lo veía.

Llegaron al parque de diversiones y se subieron a varios juegos, comieron algodón de azúcar, Akane le pego a Ranma con un mazo que quien sabe de donde saco por una tontería que dijo pero la pasaron muy bien.

-Ranma antes de que no vayamos… podríamos subir a ese juego- dijo Akane mientras señalaba la rueda de chicago.

-Claro si es lo que quieres- dijo Ranma mientras sonreía. No había mucha fila entonces no esperaron mucho para subirse ya arriba se dieron cuenta de que iban a poder ver el atardecer.

-Gracias Ranma… por este hermoso día

-De nada Akane!

Después de estas palabras Akane y Ranma se acercaron y se tomaron de las manos , Akane reposo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amado. Después de este juego regresaron a casa… no faltaba mucho para que llegaran cuando Akane vio en una tienda un hermoso peluche cuando se volvió no estaba Ranma.

-Ranma donde estas, oye esto no es gracioso Ranma!- gritaba Akane.

-Tranquila solo te fui a comprar algo- se oyó una voz a las espaldas de Akane. Akane se dio la vuelta y vio a Ranma con una rosa blanca.

-Te hubiera comprado una roja pero como andas un vestido blanco pensé que te iría más una blanca- dijo Ranma mientras la miraba a los ojos y le entregaba la rosa.

-Ranma gracias! Es muy linda!-respondió Akane un poco sonrojada y apenada por haber gritado hace un rato. Se devolvieron a la casa agarrados de la mano. Después de eso fue una noche completamente normal.

Al día siguiente Akane se despertó. Creyó que todo había sido un sueño pero se dio cuanta que era verdad cuando vio la rosa blanca sobre el escritorio. Pero se dio cuenta que había una pequeña nota a la par

-y esta nota? No me acuerdo de ella- dijo Akane mientras la abría para leerla.

_Buenos días Akane, no me preguntes como pero ayer te deje esta nota. Quería saber si te gustaría ir al cine hoy conmigo? No tengo ninguna película planeada tu puedes escogerla… bueno después me dices_

_Ranma Saotome_

_P.D si averiguas como lo hice no me mates no hice nada malo cuando entre a tu habitación solo puse esta nota!_

-Jaja Ranma no era más fácil solo decírmelo? Pero porque la ventana esta abierta… creo que ya sé como dejo la nota en mi cuarto. Después de cambiarse de ropa Akane bajo a desayunar

-Buenos días!

-Buenos días Akane- dijo Kasumi

-Bu-buenos días A-Akane- dijo Ranma que estaba un poco apenado.

Akane desayuno como si no pasara nada.

-Seguro no ha leído mi nota- pensó Ranma- rayos y tanto que me costó escribirla!

Después del desayuno Ranma se fue a su cuarto estaba pensativo – y si la leyó pero no quiere salir conmigo o tal vez se salió volando- pensaba trato de encontrar mil escusas para el comportamiento de Akane pero cada una le parecía más tonta que la otra. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando oyó la voz de Akane preguntado si podía entrar.

-Ranma estás ahí? Puedo entrar?

-Akane! Claro!- decía Ranma un poco nervioso

-Gracias por la carta! Claro que me gustaría ir al cine contigo!

-Que alivio!-pensó Ranma- pero cuando leíste la carta?

-Cuando desperté!

-Pero… bajaste como si nada a desayunar como si no la hubieras visto…

- Me dijiste que lo mantuviéramos lo más que pudiéramos en secreto no? Pues si bajaba actuando raro alguien sospecharía no?-dijo Akane mientras mantenía una sonrisa

-Tiene razón!-pensó Ranma- odio cuando la tiene pero… no puedo evitar amarla a ella

Akane salió de la habitación después de esto… Ranma se acostó y se puso a pensar, pero lo interrumpió oír que la puerta de su cuarto se abría

-Quién está ahí!?- dijo Ranma poniéndose en posición de ataque

-Tranquilo Ranma soy yo Nabiki

-Ah Nabiki… que quieres?

-Lo sé todo Ranma se que estás haciendo con Akane!?-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara

-Que?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! fracias por seguir leyendo el fic! la verdad que no se siento que me ha quedado bien y si tienen algún consejo me lo dejan en un review o solo me dejan uno para decirme que les gusto, si les gustó verdad... Quiero decir que todo el fic se lo dedico a alguien!!! Nickole!!! te lo dedico a ti por que has sido de muchisima ayuda y te quiero amiga y por cierto no me mates por hacer un fic jjiji no es serio suerte con lo del "botón" Te quiero amiga Y NO ME MATES PLISSSS!


	3. Chapter 3

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi y el día que lleguen a ser míos un elefante azul con rayas moradas con un tutú y guantes de boxeador va a bailar frente a la ventana de mi cuarto (iniciemos con que mi cuarto no tiene ventanas). Bueno disfruten!!!

Por una semana? nada más?

Capitulo 3: No solo se trata de citas…

-Lo sé todo Ranma se que estás haciendo con Akane!?-dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara

-Que? De- de que hablas Nabiki- dijo Ranma tratando de parecer calmado

-Se lo que tu y Akane han estado ocultando- dijo Nabiki tratando de parecer confiada

-Que estamos ocultando?-dijo Ranma

-Pues… rayos se que están ocultando algo pero es todo lo que sé pensé que te sacaría la información haciendo esto- dijo nabiki un poco desilusionada…

-Pues si ocultáramos algo tal vez lo habrías hecho pero no ocultamos nada entonces lo siento- dijo Ranma como si nada pero dentro muy dentro estaba todavía muerto del miedo al creer que Nabiki los había descubierto. –Casi me engaña, que dicha que no reaccioné como ella quería por poco y la hago…-pensó Ranma mientras veía a Nabiki irse.

Rápidamente se levantó y fue a avisarle a Akane pero era muy tarde Nabiki ya casi estaba en el cuarto de Akane. Ranma se puso silenciosamente detrás de Nabiki y espero hasta que Nabiki empezó a hablar para hacerle señas a Akane después de un rato Akane le entendió

-Como que sabes todo? Que sabes?- decía Akane con un tono un poco sarcástico.

-Se lo que han estado haciendo tu y Ranma, su "secreto"- dijo Nabiki. Ranma se dio cuenta que Akane le había entendido entonces se fue antes de que Nabiki notara su presencia.

-Pues Nabiki- dijo Akane cuando se aseguro que Ranma se había ido- La próxima vez que vengas a molestarme hazlo cuando digas la verdad porque Ranma y yo no estamos escondiendo nada- y dicho esto Akane cerró su puerta en la cara de Nabiki.

-Rayos, pero esto no se queda aquí lo voy a averiguar- susurro Nabiki.

Akane se tumbó en se cama

-Si Ranma no me hubiera hechos señas seguro habría dicho todo- pensó- tal vez deba…-sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un golpe en la ventana

-Ranma!?, Ranma que haces ahí?

-Vine a… a… no sé después de que me escabullí para que Nabiki no me viera pues… vine automáticamente aquí- dijo un poco apenado Ranma mientras se sentaba en la cama de Akane. Akane puso una cara de sorpresa seguida por una sonrisa.

-Oye eso significa… que no vamos a ir al cine esta noche?

-Tranquilo Ranma si vamos a ir pero tenemos que ser más cuidadosos si en verdad lo quieres mantener en secreto sal tu primero y ve al cine yo saldré cinco minutos después de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo!-respondió Ranma. Los dos oyeron como llamaban a Akane –Ya voy- respondía Akane a su hermana

-Sal de la casa a las 6:30 después me iré yo de acuerdo?- Akane dijo esto acercó a cara a Ranma y le dio un beso cerca de la boca y salió corriendo de la habitación. Ranma se quedo petrificado lo único que había hecho fue tocarse con la mano el lugar donde Akane lo había besado

-Akane… ella… ella casi…-Ranma no pudo terminar la oración sentía que su corazón iba a mil por hora. Salió de la habitación por la ventana y después de un rato bajó al comedor.

Como lo había prometido salió de la casa a las 6:30 y se fue al cine se sentó en una banca que estaba cerca de la boletería. Al rato apareció Akane. Ranma la vio desde lejos.

-Wow en realidad se ve muy bonita… tal vez debería decírselo pero… la verdad es que me da mucha pena

-Hola Ranma ya llegue! Y que película vamos a ver?-pregunto inocentemente Akane sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Ranma.

-No sé… vamos a ver que hay en cartelera

Se decidieron por una película de comedia, bueno en realidad Akane la eligió a Ranma no le importaba la película solo le importaba estar cerca de ella. Los dos hicieron un trato Akane pagaba los boletos y Ranma pagaba la comida (tomen en cuenta que Ranma en un barril sin fondo).

Los dos vieron la película tranquilos y cuando termino decidieron que ya debían irse.

-Ve tu primero… sería muy extraño si salimos separados y llegamos juntos Akane

-De acuerdo pero no te tardes mucho estarán extrañados si duras mucho

-Claro lo prometo!-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa mientras veía a Akane alejarse. –En verdad se veía linda hoy, lamento no habérselo dicho- Ranma se fue a dar una vuelta mientras esperaba que pasaran unos minutos para regresar al dojo llego una tienda y vio un anillo… No sabe porque pero sintió que debía comprarlo –Tal vez se lo de a Akane… pero no hoy, hoy no es el momento sabré cuando dárselo…-pensó Ranma

En la casa ya no pasó nada raro nadie pregunto nada para ellos así mejor.

----------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente Ranma se levantó muy temprano todavía nadie se había levantado y para no molestar se fue a entrenar… en ese momento estaba concentrado en sus movimientos pero solo faltó una palabra de una persona para distraerse totalmente

-Ranma?

-Akane?- Ranma se cayó bruscamente y se lastimó pues no cayó correctamente, Akane obviamente corrió a ayudarlo.

-Estás bien? Ranma lo siento yo te distraje! No era mi intención es que me desperté y te oí aquí yo solo

-Tranquila estoy bien no es nada- Respondió Ranma dándole una sonrisa a Akane que la calmó un poco –Ahora ayúdame a levantarme si?- Akane ayudo a levantarse pero en cuanto Ranma puso el pie derecho sobre el piso volvió a desplomarse

-Ranma! Que te pasó? –pregunto Akane mortificada

-Solo perdí el equilibrio tranquila

-Pero seguro que no te duele? Creo que te lastimaste seriamente Ranma. Es muy temprano para ir a donde el Dr. Tofu entonces te llevaré hasta la sala y ahí esperaremos un rato después te llevaré.- decía Akane con los ojos llorosos y aunque trataba de esconder su cara para que Ranma no la viera rápidamente el lo descubrió.

Ranma con la mano le alzó la cara a Akane para que lo viera a los ojos -No llores no es tu culpa debí tener más cuidado al caer es todo estoy seguro de que mañana voy a estar bien tu no te preocupes… prométemelo- dijo Ranma mientras le sacaba una gota que había caído por su mejilla- ahora ayúdame a llegar hasta la sala. Akane le ayudó.

Poco a poco todos empezaron a despertar y preguntarse porque Ranma y Akane estaban en la sal Ranma siempre daba la misma explicación

-Estaba entrenando y caí mal no podía levantarme pero por dicha llegó Akane y me ayudó sino seguro que seguiría en el dojo.-decía Ranma para que nadie supiera que fue que Akane lo había distraído.

Por ahí de las diez de la mañana Akane y Ranma salieron al consultorio del Dr. Tofu para que revisara a Ranma pero no avanzaron mucho

-Ranma te puedo llevar en mi espalda si quieres

-No! No es bien visto que una chica cargue a una chica estaré bi… - lo interrumpió sentir el agua fría que le habían tirado

-Óyeme que te pasa por que me echas agua fría?

-No será vergonzoso que una chica lleve a una chica en mi espalda…

-de acuerdo…- dijo Ranma un poco apenada (recuerden que estaba como chica)

Ya en el consultorio del Dr. Tofu

-Oye Ranma y como te heriste?

-Pues estaba practicando en el dojo y me paré mal después de un salto

-No suena muy tu… seguro que fue eso –Akane estaba atrás un poco sonrojada y triste por que sabía que ella fue la que le causo la lesión a Ranma (Ranma como siempre se dio cuenta)

-Si más bien Akane fue la que me descubrió yo no podía ni levantarme ella me ayudó! –dijo Ranma tratando de consolar a Akane.

-Eso es cierto Akane?-Pregunto tofu sorprendido (Akane se sonrojo hasta las orejas) –Sip! – Tofu sorprendido por el color de la cara de Akane volvió a ver a Ranma que también estaba un poco rojo

-Akane hazme el favor de ir por un poco de vendajes en el otro cuarto por favor!

-Si doctor!- y seguidamente Akane desapareció pero no por mucho

-Ranma cuídala sí? Ella puede llegar a ser muy sensible con algunas cosas-dijo tofu Ranma quedo en shock. 3 segundos después apareció Akane. Una vez que Tofu le puso el vendaje a Ranma dijo

-Vas a tener que guardar reposo por hoy

-Que? Pero si hoy íbamos a…- Ranma paro en seco por poco decía que el y su novia dijo Akane tenían una cita- íbamos a… e… entrenar!

-pues ya no van a poder lo siento mucho- dijo Tofu mientras se aguantaba la risa

-------------------------------------------

-Akane…- dijo Ranma mientras iban camino a casa- lo siento hoy íbamos a comer un helado

-Ranma tranquilo en las relaciones el centro no son las citas lo que realmente importa…- Akane paró dudando e lo que iba a decir pero igual se decidió a decirlo -lo que realmente importa es lo que sienten las personas que conforman las parejas… t-t-t-tu me qui-quieres?- dijo Akane un poco sonrojada

-No solo te quiero te amo-pensó Ranma

-claro que te quiero si no… no te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia no?- dijo Ranma

-Pues eso… eso es lo que importa

-Akane… te amo… espero poder decírtelo algún día- pensó Ranma mientras se acordaba del anillo que siempre andaba en su bolsillo

Continuará…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola! Gracias por leer mi historia para todos los que la están siguiendo este ya es el penúltimo capitulo ya lo tengo listo entonces tal vez lo suba hoy o talvez lo suba mañana... Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

Todos los personajes son propiedad de la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi y el día que lleguen a ser míos un elefante azul con rayas moradas con un tutú y guantes de boxeador va a bailar frente a la ventana de mi cuarto (iniciemos con que mi cuarto no tiene ventanas). Bueno disfruten!!!

Por una semana? nada más?

Capitulo 4: No hay razón por que acabe aquí

Ranma se despertó aún le dolía un poco el tobillo derecho. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, la primera voz que escuchó fue la de Kasumi

-Oh! Ranma que dicha que ya te despertaste ya casi desayunamos

-Hai, Buenos días

-Buenos días- le respondieron todos

-Bu-buenos días Ranma- dijo Akane

-Buenos días Akane- poco después de esto empezaron a desayunar. Como de costumbre Ranma se sentó a la par de Akane ya que Kasumi y Nabiki seguían diciendo que debían sentarse así.

-Ranma, Akane después del desayuno podrían ir a donde el Dr. Tofu a devolverle un libro que me prestó?

-Claro Kasumi!- dijeron los dos en coro. Como la habían prometido después del desayuno fueron a donde el Dr. Tofu

-Dr. Tofu esta aquí? – preguntó Akane

-Oh Akane aquí estoy… Oh Ranma no te había oido, buenos días

-Buenos días- respondieron los dos. – Kasumi le manda este libro que le prestó

-Eh Kasumi -dicho esto sus anteojos se empañaron totalmente y se dirigió a Betty– Gracias Akane!

-Dr. Tofu estamos por aquí- dijo Ranma aguantando la risa

-A sí lo sé- esta vez el Dr. Tofú acertó –Voy a ir a guardarlo a la biblioteca

-Dr. Ese es el baño, esa es la ventana, Dr. El libro no va en la cocina- Le decían los dos – Dr. Mejor yo voy a guardarlo -dijo Akane muerta de risa. En el momento que Akane se retiró Tofu volvió a la normalidad

-Y Ranma…. Como sigue tu tobillo?

-Bien me duele a veces a pisar pero no muy a menudo

-Y las cosas con Akane- dijo Tofu con una sonrisa pícara Ranma solo puso una cara de sorprendido un poco sonrojada. En ese instante entró Akane a la habitación.

-Bueno Dr. Tofu ya nos tenemos que ir…-dijo Akane sin tener la menor idea de lo que había pasado

-Bueno adiós cuídense!-respondió tofu

Camino a casa Akane sugirió algo

-Ranma por que no antes de regresar pasamos al parque de por si falta tiempo para el almuerzo…

-Que… ah sí claro- respondió Ranma un poco perdido

-Ranma que pasa? Andas un poco perdido

-Es solo que…creo que tal vez el Dr.…

-El Dr. … que Ranma?

-Creo que el Dr. Sabe todo… desde ayer me pasa diciendo como indirectas cuando sales de la habitación…- Para cuando Ranma terminó de decir esto ya estaban en el parque y sentados en una banca

-Tranquilo si el doctor sabe no se lo va a decir a nadie… el es de confiar- respondió Akane mientras miraba a los ojos de Ranma con una sonrisa. De pronto los dos se empezaron a acercar cada un se miraba a los ojos siguieron acercándose y poco a cerraron sus ojos… estaban tan cerca que sentían la respiración del otro y con sus mejillas con un tonito rosado… pero de pronto de la nada apareció una bola que le pegó en la mejilla a Ranma rompiendo todo el ambiente

-Ranma! Estas bien? -Dijo una preocupadísima Akane quien todavía tenía las mejillas un poco rosadas.

-Si - dijo Ranma un poco frustrado- el golpe no fue tan fuerte, tranquila- pero el estaba muerto de ira estuvieron tan cerca y una bola los interrumpió.

De regreso a casa pasó mucho rato antes de que alguien rompiera el silencio

-Seguro que estas bien Ranma?

-Tranquila ya te dije que no fue nada el golpe- respondió Ranma quien seguía un poco enojado porque su momento se había arruinado, pensaba que tal vez debió ser más rápido o debieron ir a una banca lejos de donde los niños estaban jugando, el los había visto pero no había pensado que iba a pasar eso se puso a pensar muchas cosas pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un movimiento

-Akane- pensó Ranma al sentir como había agarrado su mano y se había acercado a él. Ella estaba normal solo seguía caminando. De pronto a Ranma solo se le olvido todo lo que había pasado… -Como es que… como es que ella se enamoro de mí… no creo que la merezca…-

-Ranma en que piensas?

-Yo… pienso en… pienso en como darte la gracias por todo lo que haces por mí- dijo Ranma pero pensaba –No puedo, no puedo decirle lo que en realidad estaba pensando, no puedo… no por ahora.

Llegaron al Dojo y se separaron Akane entró primero y seguidamente Ranma

-Que dicha que ya volvieron el almuerzo estará listo en un momento- Dijo Kasumi desde la cocina . Ellos actuaron como si nada pasara ya se estaban acostumbrando.

En la noche Ranma se fue al techo, llevaba rato sin subirse ahí

-Ya mañana van a empezar a llegar todos… lástima no quiero que esto se acabe, estaba feliz con Akane todo iba bien y ya van a empezar la interrupciones. Me gustaría que el día de hoy se repitiera si tan solo fuera posible.- poco a poco Ranma se fue durmiendo lo siguiente que vio fue a Akane despertándolo.

-Ranma despierta te quedaste dormido en el techo! Baka este no es un buen lugar para dormirse te puedes caer y lastimarte

-No me digas baka y además que haces tu aquí? – respondió Ranma un poco molesto por la forma en la que lo había levantado

-Yo… pues te andaba buscando…

-Ya me encontraste… que querías?

-Pues quería saber si podíamos continuar donde nos quedamos en el parque- Ranma se quedo perplejo y se puso rojo cuando vio que Akane se le acercaba poco a poco con los ojos cerrados. Ranma no tardó mucho en serenarse e intentar besar a Akane.

-Ranma

-Akane

-Ranma despierta

-Akane?

-Ranma despierta!- en ese momento Ranma se encontró en el techo otra vez… estaba vez estaba en realidad si estaba despierto.

- Ranma que soñabas que dijiste mi nombre varias veces?

-Yo.. eh… nada… solo olvídalo…después te cuento… que quieres?- dijo con la cara un poco roja

-Pues nuestros papás ya llegaron se adelantaron… todos te andan buscando… yo- yo supuse que ibas a estar aquí…

-Que? Como que ya llegaron se suponía que llegarían hasta mañana- dijo Ranma muy decepcionado.

-Dijeron que nos extrañaban mucho y que querían volver… lo raro es que el maestro Happosai no venía con ellos…

-Rayos- dijo Ranma en una voz baja… tenía planeado darle una sorpresa a Akane en la noche pero ya no iba a poder… Akane escucho claramente lo que había dicho Ranma.

-Porque reaccionaste así?

-Es que se suponía que todos regresarían hasta mañana y hoy era nuestra última noche jun… dijo em se suponía que todos llegarían hasta mañana.

Akane sabe muy bien lo que iba a decir Ranma y con una sonrisa dijo

-Si ya sé se suponía que hoy sería nuestra ultima noche juntos pero no importa…

-Ranma no entendía las palabras de Akane como que no importaba? Era una noche importante… fueron novios una semana y Ranma no se atrevió a darle un beso… esa noche quería armarse de valor y dárselo junto con el anillo pero ya no iba a poder… Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando Akane volvió a hablar

-Ya te lo había dicho las relaciones dependen de los sentimientos de las personas y ya dijiste que me quieres

-No te quiero, te amo Akane.- Pensó Ranma pero no pudo tenía un nudo en su garganta

-Tal vez no pase pronto tal vez sí pero vamos a tener la oportunidad de volver a tener esta experiencia si nuestros sentimientos son sinceros y no me estabas jugando una broma vas a tener… digo vamos a tener la paciencia de esperar al siguiente momento que tengamos, esto no tiene que acabar aquí podemos seguir siendo novios sin que nadie lo sepa

-Yo no quiero esperar Akane… quiero que lo sepas pero no puedo decirlo.-pensó Ranma

-Ranma voy a bajar cuando quieras baja…-dijo Akane despidiéndose. Ya se estaba empezando a ir cuando sintió que una mano la detenía.-Ranma-

Ranma había agarrado su mano y la estaba viendo a los ojos. Akane se acercó y se sentó a la par de el. También agarró su mano pero más cariñosamente.

-No tenemos que esperar otra oportunidad tal vez solo haya que crearla-dijo Ranma, Akane se quedo sorprendida con la que quería decir no entendía el comentario. Pero pronto se quedo aun más sorprendida al ver que la estaba acariciando la cara

-Tiene una piel suave, siempre me lo imagine- pensó Ranma si quitarle los ojos de encima. De pronto los dos empezaron a acercarse y cerraron los ojos, ambos estaban temblando. Pronto Akane sintió los labios de Ranma sobre los suyos. Akane rodeo con sus brazos el cuellos de Ranma y Ranma con los suyos la cintura de Akane… al principio fueron torpes estaban asustados pero pronto se tranquilizaron. Cuando sintieron que les faltaba el aire se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Se quedaron así un rato Akane fue la primera en moverse al abrazar a Ranma

-Esto fue lo que soñé… -le susurró Ranma al oído a Akane

-Mejor bajamos- ya dijo Akane mientras tomaba de las manos a Ranma –deben estar preocupados.

-De acuerdo- en ese momento Ranma se acordó del anillo e hizo el gesto de querer sacarlo- Akane! Espera un momento… em yo-

-Que pasa Ranma- Los dos se vieron y se quedaron un rato ahí en silencio Ranma rompió el silencio

-Yo solo… quería… quería darte…- Ranma se saco la mano del bolsillo sin sacar el anillo- decirte que te quiero… mucho

-Yo también Ranma

-Todavía no es el momento… Akane pronto te daré el anillo… solo espera…te amo- pensó Ranma mientras bajaba con Akane a recibir a sus papás…

Fin…

Gracias a todos los que leyeron la verdad es que este es mi primer fic se me ocurrió mientras iba en el carro de mis papás camino a donde mi abuela… Gracias otra vez por leer y dejen reviews por favor!

Por cierto si se preguntan por Ryoga no sabe como (ni yo) pero de alguna manera llego a Francia… solo Ryoga puede tener tan mal sentido de la orientación! XD

De nuevo gracias por leer! Andre Saotome

Por cierto quería agradecerle a Ariadne Sofia que me estuvo apoyando mientras publicaba mi fic! Muxas Graxias!


End file.
